The Alter Attractionem Saga: Secretive Love
by tina1988
Summary: Katherine Potter is the twin of the boy who lived. No one knows about her, and the power she holds,and she doesn't realize that she is destined for none other than a misunderstood racist pureblooded Slytherin blonde. "I lay my eyes on the girl, who so made the atmosphere around herself so happy, even in such gloomy times. I couldn't help but smile as I stared like an idiot at her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice Halloween evening, as Lily, Sirius, James and Remus hung out. Sirius all of a sudden apparated, as Lily fed Harry, while Remus played with a year old, infant brunette girl, who looked so much like James, all apart from her facial features, which exhibited Lily's. The baby girl squealed with delight, as her eyes moved, making the toy ball hover all around the room. Lily and James were so happy, to see such underage magic, so much power. But, Voldemort was on the move, as they were currently exhibiting a complex charm, an old complex branch of magic. Remus, was a werewolf, while, he looked at the girl, forgetting his grief, the sadness of being a werewolf, and lived his moments of happiness. Meanwhile, baby Harry was just done with feeding, when they heard the clicking of the door, as it banged open.  
James knew, that the devil had entered the house. He seeked to protect his family immediately.  
"Lily take Harry upstairs."said James.  
"No, I am staying with you."cried Lily.  
"Lily, I love you."said James,"We are in this together."he said."Now, go and take Harry upstairs, I'll see to Princes's safety."he went upstairs to the nursery, with Harry in her arms. Meanwhile, James, picked up their daughter, who was squealing with delight, even in such a crucial moment of life."Mooney, take her to Albus and Minerva. They'll know what to do, we can't let her be here. We all know what Voldemort does to the powerful, I cannot let him mould her in to something as evil as him."he said. Remus took the girl into his arms, and apparated from Potter's house in Godric's , Voldemort came in the house, as James began to duel with the monster. But it was a spell which was all it took Voldemort, to end the life of James Potter.  
"_Avada Kedavra_"said Voldemort, as a jet of bright green light streamed out of his yew wand, breaking the ash wand of James's, taking away the life from James eyes. Knocking him down with his foot, he went upstairs.  
In the nursery, Lily cooed over Harry, hoping James had kept Voldemort away, and their daughter safe. She kept down Harry in his blue crib, as she cooed words of solace to her son.  
"Don't worry son. Mama loves you."she cooed to her son, who stared at her."Papa loves you...your twinny sis loves you...protect her always okay son...never let her ever feel unloved..."she cooed, as the door of the nursery banged opened.  
BANG! Voldemort bursted into the nursery, as he eyed, the blue crib, where there was a year old boy with jet black messy hair, and piercing green eyes, as a red head woman guarded the crib. He noted another violet crib, which lay empty next to the blue crib. There must have been another child, who escaped. Well, he would see to it, after killing the boy.  
"Move witch, you are not my target tonight. Move, and your life will be spared."he hissed at Lily. But Lily, being a Gryfindor witch was as brave and fierce as a mother lioness.  
"If you have to kill Harry, you will have to kill me!"she declared, purposefully not mentioning her daughter, hoping she'd escaped as her intuition cried that James was no more in this world.  
"Very well then, join your beloved husband."he hissed pointing the wand at her."_Avada Kedavra_"he said the killing curse, as Lily held onto her son, putting him down quickly, into the crib again, as she fell down, lifeless. Her cries of her last moment of life echoed in the air. Harry sensing his parents death, cried out as he saw a wand pointed at him. He stopped to cry for a moment glaring at Voldemort._"Avada Kedavra_"said Voldemort, when something strange happened. The curse rebounded, as it reduced Voldemort to a mere weak soul, banishing him from the wizarding society, as the boy was left with nothing but, a lightening bolt shaped scar on his looked around for his sister, not knowing, that his sister, had already been taken to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Vernon Dursley had gone to sleep along with his wife, Petunia. But the cat, which he had looked upon suspiciously at, was still there in the neighborhood, in Privet Drive, Surrey, owls swooped down, perching themselves, on a nearby post box. It was not until midnight, that the tabby cat, sitting on the brick ledge, showed any sign of movement.  
In a corner of the neighbouring street, a man popped silently, as if he appeared by popping from the was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long  
and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. He was none other than...Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and this man, didn't seem to have realized was that, he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He rummaged through the pockets of his robes, as if he was looking for then found what he had been looking for. He took out a mechanical device - what seemed to be a silvery ciggarette lighter, as he called it a _Put-Outer. _He aimed the Put-Outer at one lamp post, and flicked it, as the light escaped out of the lamp into a small glittering bulb light speck on the lighter. He repeated this eleven more times, as he put it back in his robes, finally realizing, that he was being watched.  
"I should have known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall. "said Dumbledore, as he smiled at the tabby cat. The shadow of the tabby cat began to enlarge, as it enlarged to a human's finally revealing a stern looking woman, in emerald green robes, and a bowler's dark brown hair was tied into a tight bun.  
"Good evening, Professor did you know it was me?"she asked.  
"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."answered Dumbledore with a smile.  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,"replied McGonagall in a matter-of-fact tone to Dumbledore, walking briskly beside him."Are the rumors true, Albus?"she asked with concern.  
"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad."replied Dumbledore popped a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth.  
"What they're saying,"said McGonagall as she pressed the matter further,"'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead."she said as Dumbledore bowed his head. Minerva let out a gasp."Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."she gasped as Dumbledore patted her shoulder sympathetically. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."she nodded glumly."After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"she said.  
"We can only guess,'' said Dumbledore. ''We may never know.''


	3. Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket.  
"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"said Dumbledore.  
"Yes," agreed Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."said Dumbledore.  
"What about the girl?"asked Minerva.  
"The girl looks to have disappeared altogether. But worry not, as soon as this task is done, am going to put on a search for the girl itself."said Dumbledore. Minerva gasped.  
"We'd better be searching."said Minerva."As for Harry Potter, you don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?"said Minerva to Albus, as she jumped to her feet, pointing to No.4 Privet Drive, the Dursley Residence. Who is bringing him?"she asked.  
"Hagrid's bringing him,"replied Dumbledore.  
"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? "she asked him with concern.  
"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."said Dumbledore.  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"she gasped in shock.  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall, ah."greeted the giant.  
"Hagrid."said Dumbledore with relief."At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"he asked.  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,"replied Hagrid, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir."he said.  
"No problems I trust, Hagrid? "said Dumbledore with a tone of enquiry in his voice.  
"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flyin' over Bristol."replied Hagrid."Try not to wake 'im. There yeh go."he said handing Dumbledore a bundle of blankets. In those blankets was a year old baby boy, with jet black hair, and a lightening bolt scar on his sighed at the sight of baby Harry, who slept peacefully in his arms, while Minerva's smile faltered, to a face full of concern. She decided to intervene, concerned for his safety.  
": Albus, do you really think it's safe leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. There're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable! You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here! They really are-"she said, as Dumbledore cut in.  
"...the only family he has. "said Dumbledore with sincerity, as they stopped outside the house of the Dursleys.  
"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."said Minerva.  
"Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that- until he is ready. "said Dumbledore, as he put Harry in the basket at the doorstep, and bent down, putting an envelope containing a letter to explain everything. Hagrid started to cry, as he coughed and sniffled, and howled like a wounded dog."There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all. Good luck, Harry Potter"said Dumbledore, consoling Hagrid, bidding the boy a goodbye."Come now Minerva, we have to meet Severus at the cemetry of the Godric's Hollow."said Dumbledore. Both Minerva and Dumbledore, as he flicked the Put-Outer, and all the street lights, went back to their respective lamp posts. They popped and then appeared in a hill side, where in one side was a tall man, with pale skin, greasy black hair billowing in the wind, and had a long gaunt like nose...Severus Snape, a death eater, and spy, and friend of Lily's. Dumbledore face Severus glumly.  
"I thought . . . you were going . . . to keep her . . . safe . . . "said Snape to Dumbledore.  
"She and James put their faith in the wrong person,"reasoned Dumbledore with Snape."Rather, like you, 't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"he taunted him. Minerva jerked her hair upwards towards Snape in shock. Snape's breath became shallow."Her children survive."said Dumbledore. Snape's head jerked upwards."Her son has her eyes, precisely her eyes."said Dumbledore."You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I'm sure?"  
"DON'T"bellowed Snape."Gone...dead..."he said.  
"Is this remorse, Severus?"asked Dumbledore.  
"I wish...I wish I were dead..."said Snape.  
"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.  
"What—what do you mean?"he asked Dumbledore.  
""You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."said Dumbledore.  
"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone— "said Snape.  
"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."reasoned Dumbledore. There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. Right then there, was another pop, as there was a man with caramel brown eyes, and sandy brown hair. He cradled a bundle of blankets in his arms.  
"Albus, Minerva. I have her with me."he said coming up to Dumbledore. Remus gave the baby to Minerva."She needs her godmother at this stage of her life."he said with concern in his voice."And you both know why I cannot keep her with me."Minerva nodded as she immediately smiled cooing at the looked at Minerva, as if she'd lost it.  
"Yes, that's their daughter."said Dumbledore."And she tends to have that effect on people. She looks exactly like him, apart from her facial features and feminine features. You remember the features and looks of Lily Evans, I'm sure?"he said to Snape. Snape peaked a look at the girl in Minerva's arms, and could take it no more.  
""Very well. Very well. But never—never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear . . . especially Potter's children. . . I want your word!"said Snape.  
""My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. As Minerva decided to take the baby girl to her manor, her house in Scotland, people all over the world, held secret meetings, holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!' But no one knew, of his sister, the girl who escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up early morning dressed in my sleepwear and skipped through the castle. Yes, I live in the Hogwarts castle, and sometimes, spend my summers in Hogsmeade and winters in Scotland. I am where Minerva is. I skipped my way through, as I passed through a smiling Pomona, Poppy, Filius and Albus. Albus smiled. He took my hand and took me to the Transfiguration department office, where I saw Minerva was sitting. I know am a witch. I know who I am, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived.  
Minerva came up and handed me an off-white envelope, which was sealed with the wax emblem of Hogwarts symbol of a hissing serpent representing Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin house, the house of the sly and cunning, a roaring lion representing Godric Gryfindor, the founder of Gryfindor house, the house of the brave and sacrificial, a soaring eagle representing Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw house,the house of the wise and creative, and a prancing badger representing Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of Hufflepuff house, the house of the just and was a large capital H letter, and the animals and birds surrounded it, and below was written _Draco dormeins nonquem titallanius_ meaning never tickle a sleeping dragon in Latin. Minerva even says am a special witch, and very very powerful. Which is why dad saved me and helped me escape Voldemort.I turned the letter and on it was written,

_Ms. K. Potter._  
_Transfiguration_ _Office,_  
_Hogwarts Castle._  
_Hogsmeade,_  
_Scotland._

I unsealed the envelope and took out the letter and began reading it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
_  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

We all let out a smile. Especially me. I am at last going to attend the classes, at last, I will get my own wand! I began jumping on the spot, as I jumped on that spot, clapping my hands turning around, squealing in delight, as Albus and Minerva, shook their heads, smiling at my innocence. I know what I can do, I can block unfriendly spells, I can control light, electricity, and fire, I can do wandless magic, and do spells without saying them. I communicate with my mind and do magic with my mind, and even lie and block mental intrusion. I can even fly with or without broom, and heal and make people around me happy. Minerva and Albus says, that I am what they considered a legend, a grief absorber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Castielle."said Albus. I smiled. Castielle. That's the nicknames, Albus and Minerva gave me, since am a grief absorber, and make people around me happy by absorbing their grief.  
"Well, come on since am busy, Pomona will help you floo to the Leaky Cauldron."said Minerva as she gave me a key. It shone as good as new. I went and got ready. I opened the letter for the supply list, and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_**Uniform **_  
_First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_**Set Books **___

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_**Other Equipment **__  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I know exactly where to get these in London...Diagon Alley. I went to Minerva's office, where I saw Pomona holding out my key as she handed me a flower pot. I took the key, and supply list, and grabbed some of the granular grainy greenish powder...Floo Powder in my hands, and entered the fireplace. I threw the powder on the fireplace and shouted out clear and aloud.  
"The Leaky Cauldron" I said aloud as I threw the powder, and the green flames rose and engulfed me.


	5. Chapter 5

I passed through various fireplaces as I thumped onto one of them, I came out and saw a pale hand holding out for me. I peered up to see a cute boy of my age, holding out his hand. He had stormy bluish grey eyes and platinum blonde hair, gelled up, as if he had used up a whole bottle. His gelled hair only made him look like some oldie arse. I took his hand and got up.  
"It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."said the boy.  
"It Katherine, Katherine Bellindariamara."I said shaking his hand. Minerva had strictly instructed me to not utter my last name in front of people, until my sorting ceremony. He smiled. I saw a man with platinum blonde hair, who looked like an older version of Draco, and a woman with blonde yet black hair, coming towards us.  
"And who is this Draco?"asked the man as he smiled.  
"Katherine. We just met."said Draco. Meanwhile I was noting the interior of the pub. It was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The older Draco version held out his hand.  
"Lucius Malfoy."he said."I assume you are here for the school supplies. May I ask where your parents are?"  
"They're dead."I smiled glumly. His emotions went blank dead, as he smiled glumly.  
"Am sorry."he said with sincerity. We went to a room beside, and saw barrels of meade. Hmm. Mr. Malfoy took out his wand from his snake cane, and tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared- and grew wider and wider - soon we were facing a gigantic archway, on a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight."This children is known as Diagon Alley. First stop is Gringott's Winzard's Bank of course."he said. Soon we were walking through the cobbled street. I smiled with amazement. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging over them. In one corner, I saw Malfoy's Apothecary. Is that one of Malfoy family's?! Mr. Malfoy noted my expression and nodded his head in agreement. "You shall buy your potions supplies from here."he said . Of course, Malfoys buy from Malfoys. I tried looking everywhere in amazement, as the Malfoys laughed at my excitement - the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside another apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, sixteen  
Sickles an ounce, they're mad ...' A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys of Draco's and my age, were staring at the new broom in display - at the new Nimbus 2000.  
"Look! It's a racing broom!"said a boy.  
"Wow! Look at it! The new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet!"said another. Mr. Malfoy gave Draco a _Don't worry, I shall buy one for you, even if it's against the rules _look. I bet, Albus and Minerva would banish me with the banishing spell, before even buying me one. But so what, I don't need broom to fly. Soon we came in front of a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was – a goblin was about a head shorter than Draco and me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and,very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Like we'd be mad nutters to try an' rob it," I said making the Malfoys snicker with laughter. Draco coughed to hide his laugter along with Mr. Malfoy as Mrs. Malfoy hid hers with her hand on her mouth.A pair of goblins bowed to us through the silver doors and we were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The Malfoys and I made for the counter.  
"Mr...Mr...Mist...Mister Malfoy...Mis...Mises Malfoy...an...and Mas...ter Malfoy..."he stammered. "Morn...morning..."greeted the goblin. He then noted me, and as soon as he met my eyes, he gave a genuine smile."Ah, Miss Katherine."he smiled with delight.  
"Hello"I greeted like he was Fang, Hagrid's pet dog.  
"We've come to withdraw some money out of Master Draco Malfoy's vault, along with...Miss Katherine..."he sneered to the goblin. I look curiously at Mr. Malfoy. Why was the goblin scared like shit of the Malfoys, and not of me?He gave the key to the goblin, as I laid the shiny ruby studded platinum key to the goblin. He examined it, and called another goblin.  
"Gornuk!"he said as another goblin came. He was old too."Take the Malfoys, and the girl to their vaults."he said giving the goblin our keys. We followed the goblin, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went and sat on one cart, and Draco and I sat in another, along with the goblin. It was a whirlpool of a ride. I caught Draco's waist tightly clinging on him to avoid falling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco's P.O.V.:-**

Katherine, snaked her arms around me, as she held my waist tightly, clinging to me, but not in a desperate way. I felt my face go red, as I blushed. I felt so warm and happy. I felt like nothing could make me sad ever. I hope she's not a mudblood, but there's no pureblood family I know that is Bellindariamara by surname. Unless, she is from muggle family, but she may have even made it up, after all her parents are no more alive. Katherine is something else altogether. I have seen father agree, and mother smile, but never have I seen father smile genuinely, or apologize with sincerity, or seen either of my parents giggle or snicker with laughter. She can lighten up any mood. The bloody goblin, who was scared like hell of us, greeted her as if she was his own child. She is also so excited to see Diagon Alley. I mean its like whereever, and whomever she lays her eyes on, becomes happy. Like she takes away there grief and sadness, and the place becomes brighter and happier, and the person becomes the happiest person in the world. I saw her close her eyes shut, as I looked at her, more of stared at the girl, like an idiot. I don't mind who she is. As long as she is with me.

**Kat's P.O.V.:-**

By now, I had done my ride to the vaults. I now observed my place was very much dim, but lit up at equal intervals with flaming torches.I guess, we were way beneath an underground lake, as huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. Gornuk took the Malfoy's vault key and unlocked the vault emitting a hissing greenish smoke. Inside it were mounds of galleons, sickles and knuts. I tell you the conversation of money now, 50 british pounds is equal to a galleon. As for our money it's in galleons, sickles and knuts. Gold coins are galleons, silver ones are sickles while bronze ones are called knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough to remember, I think. Draco took a dragon hide pouch and filled it with heaps of galleons, sickles and knuts. He then stepped aside, as Gornuk locked it, and gave the key back to Mr. Malfoy. He then walked and took out my platinum key, and unlocked my vault. Purplish smoke came out. Inside it was same as Draco's only a bit more than Draco's which made their eyes widen, as there was a sign of something like an eye, of a stick surrounded by a circle and encircled by a triangle. Above it was the crest of a roaring lion. Mr. Malfoy's face cringed at this. He must be a Slytherin, to hate the symbol of Gryfindor. I took out a silk and dragon hide blended pouch,and filled it with ample amount of money. I took out the things mum and dad would want me to have on getting into Hogwarts. I then moved aside as Gornuk locked my vault, and returned the key to me. We rode back up, and exited the bank.  
"Might as well you kids get your uniforms"said Mrs. Malfoy. So Draco grasped my hand as I internally blushed, as he rushed me to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
"Hogwarts, dears?" she said. We nodded. She called another witch who went all goo goo on Draco, flirting with him, making him feel uncomfortable, making me snicker from outside, while internally I was planning of ways to chop and shave her her locks. Draco looked at me like I had lost it, as I snickered further, making him go all red, as Madam Malkin slipped a robe over my head, and began pinning them to the right length. "That's done dear. "she said as I hopped down the stool, and payed the required amount, while she gave me my uniform. She gave Draco's too, as she scolded the other witch to another customer.  
"That was mean of you, to laugh while she was all over me."mumbled Draco.  
"Why, sorry sir,"I mocked him, "but your reaction was hilarious, and trust my Merlin, it was worth a watch or should I say a laugh."I said. He shook his head and smiled.  
"You were jealous."he smirked.  
"No Malfoy, I'll be jealous, when hell freezes over."I stated. He smiled, but his eyes portrayed how hurt he was. Why is he hurt? "Come one, we need to buy our wands, am sure Mr. Malfoy must have bought our books, and Mrs. Malfoy must have bought the Potions supplies, qills and parchment and stationery."I said pulling him to Ollivander's. We hurried, and at last we reached that shop. It was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair. We entered the shop, feeling as if we'd entered some library. There were shelves and shelves having thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. There was a thunk, as a man appeared on a ladder looking at us. Blimey, his eyes are like a hawk's so damn he smiled at us.  
"Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Katherine."greeted then concentrated more on me." Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon."he added as Draco looked at me curiously."You look like your father, except for your mother's features. It seems only yesterday that you mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Your mother preferred ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable.A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, and in your case the witch."he added. Okay, note to self, there has to be a wand that'll choose then turned to Draco. "Now which is you wand hand?"he asked Draco put forward his right hand and the tape began to measure everything itself. Ollivander then went in and got a wand."Apple, nine and a half inches. Flexible. Dragon heartstring. Try."he said. Draco gave the wand a wave, as he broke the lamp shade.  
"Nope, not at all."he muttered, as he went away with the wand. Minutes later he returned with another wand." 10 inches, Hawthorne, nice and pliant, unicorn hair core. Good for healing, potion making, and charms."he said. Draco touched the wand, as his smiled, with awe, may I add, as his platinum blonde which was gelled back, flew, and the broken lamp shade repaired itself. Wow!"There you go Mr. Malfoy, that is your wand. Now your turn Ms. Katherine."added Ollivander as he went in. Moments later he came out with bundles of boxes, and the tape."Hold out your wand arm."he said, and I put forward both my hands, as Minerva and Albus had said, am pro with both my hands. Ollivander eyed me skeptically, as he measured my hands, and went back.  
"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms Katherine. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course,  
you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."he said. Wow, being smug much. He came up with a wand,"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."he said. I took the wand, but I doubted it. I gave it a wave. The lamps shades broke, as the fire in them rose to enormous level. Ollivander took away the wand from my hand handing me another."Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"he said. I was about to wave it when, he snatched it away from my hands."No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."he said.I waved as the wands came blasting out of the shelves, making the shop go into an utter mess."Apparently not!"he said taking the wand from my hand. He went back and returned with another."Perhaps...this?Eleven inches, rosewood with unicorn's hair, swishy."he said.I waved it as I broke his window pains, and nearly set his shop on fire. Draco stood in a corner scared. "No, no, definitely not. No matter."he said consoling himself, as he returned with the wand. He went on giving me, and I tried and tried but to no piles of wands increased, as Ollivander's smile increased, much to Draco's questioning.  
"Another tricky customer eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere."he said as he went way inside. I had once lost my patience with Snape and had turned him to a toad, and once I was so angry that I found myself as a baby tigress, stalking him till he ran to his room in the dungeons. And this happened when I was merely six. Minerva had immediately got me registered as an animgus, along with my statistics and marks. Since am growing, every year, a member of the Ministry comes along with Fudge, and takes my marks and measurements." I wonder..."he said when he was inside, as he came strutting outside with another opened it and took it out, as he handed it to me very carefully. "10" maple and bloodwood, dragon heartstring, devil's snare root,nice and flexible. Perfect for all sorts of ..."he said. I held the wand, as I immediately got a tingly shocking warm feeling inside me as I felt a current flow, and I waved, repairing all the damage I had done, making the shop as good as new. Draco gasped."Curious... very curious"he muttered to himself.  
"Okay...what's curious?"I asked.  
" I remember every wand I've ever sold, children. It so happens that Ms. Katherine here, has preferred one of the two most powerful wands in the wizarding world, who is destined for the wand you have Mr. Malfoy. It is so prophecied, the the one to prefer this maple and bloodwood wand held by Ms. Katherine here, and the one destined for the hawthorne wand preferred by you, shall be destined for one another, and nobody can separate them, by any manner. And the curious thing is, that the two people are right here, in my shop, at the very moment."he ssaid eyeing me and Draco. Draco and I eyed him in return paying the amount, as I went out and bought myself an owl and a phoenix, while Draco bbought an owl. I went out and took my other supplies from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and went to the Leaky Cauldron as I flooed back to Hogwarts.


End file.
